


Doppelgangers

by kurosawa-sun (zscribez)



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Blame the Discord, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zscribez/pseuds/kurosawa-sun
Summary: Adachi and Kurosawa watch a new drama together and a certain bartender looks a lot like Kurosawa...
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58





	Doppelgangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuneyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuneyn/gifts).



> An untranslated fan comic of Akaso and Machida watching Machida's new drama (Nishiogikubo Mitsuboshi Youshudou) together was shared in my discord and Yune mentioned that it looked a lot like Adachi was having a crush on Amamiya, because he looks a lot like Kurosawa. And that comment led to this little oneshot (that I somehow started writing only a few hours ago as I post this...) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Yuichi, the new drama is coming on soon!” Adachi rushed to the sofa to turn on the TV.

“Really? I’ll be right there!” Kurosawa shouted from his kitchen, finishing up the omelette rice for their lunch.

Kurosawa walked over to set their lunches in front of Adachi and gave him a peck on the head. He took his place on the coach and snuggled up into Adachi’s side. Adachi had already made himself comfortable hugging a cushion tightly in front of him, but leaned his head on Kurosawa’s shoulder as soon as his boyfriend sat beside him.

The cold open started with a chef putting away his knives as his  _ kouhai _ begged him not to quit.

Adachi’s eyes were opened wide at the drama, while Kurosawa smiled looking at him out of the corner out of his eye. His boyfriend looks so cute when he gets invested watching anime, films or dramas.

As the chef arrived at a bar, the main bartender character appeared.

“Ehhhh?” Adachi said. Kurosawa turned to look at his boyfriend.   
“Hm? What is it, Kiyoshi?” Kurosawa asked.

“That bartender looks so much like you, Yuichi!” Adachi replied.

Kurosawa has been told he looked like a lot of different  _ ikemen _ actors and celebrities for most of his adult life. Most of the time, he doesn’t think he actually looks like them but more that the other person just wants to say he looks handsome. So Adachi saying that caught him by surprise, but as Kurosawa looked more closely at the bartender on screen, he realized that Adachi wasn’t wrong.

“Wow, you’re actually right, Kiyoshi. He does look a lot like me,” Kurosawa said.

The title sequence came on after.   
“Ooo, this opening song is really nice!” Adachi said.

“It is really nice,” Kurosawa agreed. He made a mental note to search for it later.

The titles ended and the show finally started proper. As they continued to watch, Adachi was still captivated by how remarkably similar the bartender looked to Kurosawa.

After their first customer came in and the Kurosawa-lookalike started making drinks, Adachi was starting to feel swooned by the way he was making the cocktails. After the bartender gave the drink to the customer and flashed a very big smile, Adachi slowly realized that he was actually starting to crush on the bartender. Adachi felt shy as he realized this, but then later felt guilty as he was crushing on someone else who wasn’t his boyfriend! Adachi smushed his face into his pillow and before he could realize it, a groan escaped him. Kurosawa turned at the weird sound his boyfriend was making.

“What’s wrong Yocchi-kun?” Kurosawa asked.

Adachi whipped his head up immediately, blushing fiercely that his boyfriend noticed him.

As Adachi sputtered and stuttered at the attention, Kurosawa noticed the intense blush across Adachi’s cheeks and nose. He looked back at the TV, the bartender looking very smiley on screen. He realized what had happened and slowly smiled.

“Do you by any chance have a crush on the bartender?” Kurosawa said with his face right up close to Adachi’s, his eyebrows amused.

Adachi blush grew even more scarlet and hid himself into his pillow. But he eventually nodded, answering Kurosawa’s question.

Kurosawa laughed at his very cute boyfriend and Adachi sat up.

“Wait, you’re not mad at me?” Adachi said in a small voice.

“No, Yocchi-kun. I’m not mad at you at all,” Kurosawa said through tears in his eyes from laughter.

“Do you have a crush on him because he looks a lot like me?” Kurosawa asked after he had finally calmed down.

“Yes,” Adachi replied, muffled behind his cushion.

“I just… didn’t want you to feel bad if I found other men attractive.”

Kurosawa smiles. 

“You know a lot of people in my life have said that I look like a lot of different  _ ikemen _ actors and celebrities, but I never agreed with most of them since the only thing I had in common with them was that we were handsome. But yours is one of the few times where the resemblance is actually there. And knowing that you have a crush on him just because he looks like me is actually very flattering.”

Adachi lowered his cushion slowly and smiled shyly at his boyfriend. Kurosawa smiled back, his crinkly eye smiles on display, the very same ones that make Adachi fall in love over and over again.

“Should I learn how to make cocktails for you?” Kurosawa asked.

“Ehh, why?” Adachi said.

“So that I can fulfil your fantasy of dating a bartender,” Kurosawa winked.

“Stop it!” Adachi said, slapping Kurosawa with the cushion.

If Kurosawa really did want to make cocktails for him, Adachi wouldn’t mind it. It’ll be kinda fun seeing Kurosawa make one at the island in his kitchen, looking graceful with delicate yet strong hands. But then again, Adachi loves anything Kurosawa does.

“Do you want to see me make cocktails so you can look at my hands more?”

“Shut uuuup!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the fan comic on twitter that partly inspired this: https://twitter.com/r29_69/status/1364735446752792580?s=20


End file.
